


Not averse

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Era, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur drags Merlin into his bed and is in for a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not averse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Expectations'.
> 
> Not beta'd, so...it's in Bunnish :)

Arthur lay there panting and just stared up at the canopy of his bed. He’d just had the most amazing sex of his entire life. With Merlin, of all people.

He’d fantasized about getting it on with Gwaine, who most likely knew a trick or two; or with Percival, who was big and tall everywhere; even Elyan with his wonderful dark skin, but Merlin? His skinny, gangly, good-for-nothing manservant?

Alright, it hadn’t escaped his attention that Merlin had lost most of his gangly-ness in the past year and that his shoulders had expanded. He had ordered him to have two new shirts made since his old ones were so tight around his chest that they almost ripped, which had been very distracting. 

Yes, Merlin had grown up into a good-looking man – if you were willing to overlook the ears, which was easy these days, it was winter and Merlin got away with growing his hair out a bit. 

Arthur had always felt protective towards Merlin. In the moments he didn’t want to kill him, that is. He hadn’t noticed when this protective affection had turned into something more but Merlin was that innocent person. He knew he’d had some crushes in the past but as far as he knew, Merlin never went through with anything. He would know about it; nothing stayed a secret for too long in the castle. 

So he had felt a bit guilty when he gave in to his urges and pulled Merlin into his bed a few hours ago. Never had he thought that Merlin would not only respond but take the lead. He had taken him several times and Arthur knew he would be sore for quite a while, not that he minded. 

Merlin’s face showed up in his field of vision, his hair even more tousled than usual, a grin on his face. “Did I live up to your expectations, sir?”

Still trying to catch his breath, Arthur tried to glare at him but didn’t quite manage, an equally wide grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. “It’ll do for now.”

“You are a firm believer in practice, aren’t you?”

“It will get better the more experience one has.” Arthur brushed the sweaty strands of hair off his forehead, not noticing that he made them stand up. 

“And…you are not averse to a repeat?” 

Arthur reached for Merlin, who seemed to be too far away. “Oh, shut up and come here.”


End file.
